


Beltloops and crazy Luna

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Sea mechanic prompts. [5]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F, F/F, L - Freeform, Les - Freeform, Luna is a floukru warrior, Sea mechanic, beltloops, cuuuuuuuuuuuute, fffffff, for once, love these two, ravens innocent for once, u - Freeform, what up my peeeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: 14) Who starts the hand holding? Who grabs the others butt? Who slides their arm around their waist? Who likes to put their fingers in the belt loops?Raven initiates hand holding and grabs Luna’s butt. And Luna slides her arm around Raven’s waist and also likes to put her fingers in the belt loops





	Beltloops and crazy Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Haha what up  
> Hope y like this!!!  
> Also the only thing i write about is the beltloops  
> No sexy or inappropriate prompts for me!

Prompt 14

 

BELT LOOPS MY GOD! I am super excited to right this cause lets be real here, some things just turn u on. Sorry if this sounds inappropriate but u read the prompts. It go’s beyond.  
And I can’t stop frantically screaming at my friends how belt loops are the cutest things on planet earth. And how they look at me like I have to heads as I spasmodically yell unintelligible words. The words that are able to be heard are stuttered

“L-LUNA RAVEN SEA M-MECHANIC.” And of course

BELT LOOPS.

 

So let’s get down to business.

 

The first time is was to protect her.

Being the overprotective person Luna is, saw raven kneeling, struggling to put the antenna on the edge of the roof. She was groaning slightly, needing more distance. She kept leaning forward not completely paying attention to how close she was to falling. 

So right as raven started to wobble Luna naturally and casually walked over and linked her pointer finger through the belt loop on the back of ravens pants. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve gottya.” She spoke coolly. As if it was nothing but common curtesy.  
Raven balked for a second , shocked the floukru would care if she fell or not. But quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. Now relieved she could fully stretch out and fix the antenna.

 

The second time it was an accident. 

She was meditating in becca pramheddas lab. Thinking about the waves, and Adria and Dom. She was so zoned in she didn’t realize raven was barreling towards her her eyes trained on the gadget in her hands, until she felt something ramming into her side.  
Everything was a blur, as Luna dizzily steadied herself, hands blindly reaching out for whoever hit her, she felt her fingers latch onto something and she held tight. Once the world spun to a stop, she realized what her fingers were latched onto was raven, to be literal, Ravens belt loops. She had unknowingly kept the girl from falling. She hastily retreated her hand.

“Raven I am sorry!” She stuttered out.

“We got to stop meeting this way.” Raven said with a smirk. To this Luna scowled. She grumbled and walked away, hitting ravens shoulder slightly with her own.  
Ignoring how her hands felt like they had nowhere to go. Deep down, it felt natural to link her fingers through her loops.  
What is wrong with me? Luna thought irritated. But she managed to push past her thoughts.

 

The third time she had made a split second choice.

The main group on the ark was gathered around, talking about ALIE, and how they needed to fix it. They were huddled over the silicone chip, trying to figure out what to do. Luna was of course intrigued as it had made her past crew torture her. Luna cringed at thinking of being water boarded, pure agony. Then her lover Derrick tried to straight out drown her.  
So she wanted to get the son o a bitch who did this. 

But she couldn’t help but notice raven on the side. Frantically examining something pacing back and forth so hard Luna wouldn’t be surprised if there were foot grooves later on. Luna could see she was working herself into a frenzy, as her hands had started to give the occasional claw at her face and tear at her hair. Luna was worried she would launch into another seizure.  
So she reached out for her shoulder to stop her, then at the last moment switched the direction and wrapped two fingers along the same belt loop in the back middle. 

“Hold on little mechanic, you can’t short circuit yourself out, just come sit down, and breath.” Luna spoke smoothly emphasizing breath. She pulled on the belt loop slightly.  
Raven froze. Still worked up. But then obliged. Luckily for Luna she didn’t realize Luna had kept her fingers looped a few extra seconds then necessary. She hesitated before removing them. Biting on more curly hair that usual to keep from whimpering in sadness. It was getting to a point where Luna felt like her hands had no other purpose then linking them into those damn belt loops. Like a drug, Luna obliged feeling upmost relief when she did.  
Raven didn’t notice, but Clarke did.  
She raised an eyebrow at Luna, smirking ever so slightly.  
Luna chose to ignore it and walked walked away, grumbling something about needing to meditate.

 

The fourth time it was necessary.

Luna had awoken to shouts and she came barreling down the stairs, to find raven upmost seething. She was kicking apart metal things that Luna would never understand how they worked, and throwing things at Murphy. Who watched annoyed (cause this was like the third time she targeted him) but helplessly as she took all her anger out on him. Hitting him an throwing sharp objects. 

When she had started to go for a certain gadget, (a projector?) that Luna knew that raven loved with all her heart (not because she creepily watched raven only able to fall asleep from looking at a projection of the moon through peepholes) but some other reason Luna hadn’t thought of yet. But still, She knew she had to stop her.

She ran over and grab her arms like she once did. With raven screaming bloody murder. She forced her to sit, and wrapped her arms around her, in a X pattern. She felt it was to loose. Raven could escape, she needed something to grab on too. She of course grabbed onto the two side belt loops of ravens pants. Immediately feeling triple what she usually felt. Cause that was one hand, with one or two fingers, in the back. This was both hands two fingers each and holding ravens body against hers. She was elated. But focused on raven as much as she could.  
But this surprisingly calmed raven down.  
Luna only had to croon  
Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de!  
Once! Raven lay in her arms. Panting heavily. Exhausted.  
Luna could have released the best loops. But she chose not to. Deciding raven would need the comfort for a little while longer. No it was for raven. Definitely not her. 

“Belt loop loving gay much?” Murphy remarked. Giving that same smirk Clarke did.  
Luna glared.

“Shop of Murphy.” She grumbled. She was about to get up and go punch him herself, but stopped when raven shifted and Luna realized she had fallen asleep. She decided to stay with her, or else she would have to let go of the belt loops-  
Wake raven up. Yep, otherwise it would have woken raven up. 

She ignored Murphy’s laugh with a scowl.  
But felt relatively elated on the inside. She was holding the belt loops. As long as she wanted. Oh did this feel heavenly, after weeks of having nothing to do with her hands and trying to resist the temptation to just latch her hands around those amazing belt loops that seemed to fit her grasp just perfectly, she was holding them. She savored the feeling. Knowing that afterwards she would probably never get the chance to do this ever again.  
She really indulged in the fabric. Rubbing the pads of her fingers on the rough by softness of the loops, and even in a small leap of pure excitement felt the hem of ravens pants. It only made her more joyous. She then paid attention to the small mocha skinned girl in front of her. She was peacefully sleeping, her cheeks aglow in a adorable way-  
No Luna, no!  
She would not like this mechanic. No she would not. Humanity sucked remember? She tried to kill it months ago? 

She tore her hands away from the dreaded loops, ignoring how it made raven jump and look honestly, heartbreakingly terrified. 

“It’s alright, your safe.” Luna spoke. The words feeling hollow on her tongue.

She left once she felt like raven was feeling better.  
Swearing off all belt loop touch.

 

The fifth time Luna had enough.

It had been months. And Luna was slowly killing herself. She could not restrain herself from reaching out to touch those damned loops, so she had to resort to avoiding all contact with raven, which she thought would fix the problem. It only made the pain ten times worse. 

Which led Luna to believe maybe, it wasn’t just the belt loops she was hooked on. Maybe, just maybe, she liked raven.  
But she wouldn’t allow herself too. So she avoided her no matter what. Distancing herself from the one person she liked and the one person Luna thought maybe liked her back.  
It hurt her to ignore the hurt glances raven gave her when she ignored her. The little strangled gasps she heard when she walked away.  
Raven had stopped going to Luna. And that was just fine with her.  
But really it wasn’t.  
There now wasn’t a time where someone could see Luna without a handful of curly hair stuffed in her mouth. Biting and sucking fervently, if only to keep her mouth shut from Calling her name, and keep from going insane.  
It would muffle the meek noises she would make when she saw that mocha skinned girl. And those belt loops that seemed to look more and more attractive by the passing

Luna now also resorted to the habit of rubbing her wrists on the fabric of her flowing sleeves. The rough fabric reminding her of ravens, offering the tiniest reprieve.  
But then Something changed.  
She had watched out for raven ahead of time, and noticed one key feature. No belt loops. Raven was wearing a different type of pants then usual.  
And it hurt Luna more then expected. Over time she noticed raven wore the belt loops less and less. Until it was weeks before she saw them again.  
The final straw was when she overheard raven asking someone for a pair of scissors, to Luna’s horror, to cut off the belt loops once and for all.  
Luna snapped. 

As raven walked back to her room, Luna jumped out of nowhere full on floukru style, and with hand grabbed the scissors and with the other protectively holding the back middle belt loop. 

“Don’t you dare.” She whispered.

“Luna?!” Raven screeched with a mix of surprises and actual terror.  
Luna then realized how not talking to someone for months then popping out of literally nowhere (she hid in the ceiling) and grabbing the back of their pants while wrenching a pair of scissors out of their hands and holding them menacingly  
While having a manically expression on her face, and then whispering creepily into their ear,  
Could maybe come across as a little shocking.  
Horrified was a stretch.  
Ok, maybe it wasn’t. 

She hastily retreated her hand. But kept the scissors pressed to her chest protectively. 

“Please don’t!” She pleaded.

“Don’t what?” Raven asked.

“Cut off the belt loops!” She exclaimed almost shouting.

“What? Why not? You obviously hated them.” Raven expresses confused.

“No! Not at all! Just don’t do it!” Luna screeched. Feeling insanity starting to win over. She stuffed curls into her mouth to calm her down. 

“Hey, hey, I won’t. I promise. Just calm down lunes.” Raven spoke comfortingly. 

She placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder. Waiting for her to calm down.  
To Luna’s surprise she started to calmly whisper 

Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de.  
It gave a Luna moment of much needed peace. Returning her to her previous state, that she had been hiding for months.

She took a deep breath and sat down, leaning against the wall, hearing some weird metal noises and after seeing Raven struggle, she managed to sit down too.  
She cursed inerly wishing she just sat down in a chair, but it was too late for that. 

“You ok?” Raven asked.

“Don’t cut them.” Was all Luna was able to croak out.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Raven promised. 

They sat in another moment of silence.

“Why?” Raven asked, confused, calm, angry, sad, and grieving all at once.  
Luna’s heart broke knowing the pain she must have caused.  
And from the deep depths of her soul that she tried to push away, the words flowed easier then ever.

“I’m sorry raven. I never meant to inflict pain. I just, I like you. And I tried to push that away. I tried so hard.” Luna started to explain.

“But the problem is,” she started unsure wether to reveal this.

“Don’t laugh?” She asked. Raven gave a comforting nod of approval.

“Belt loops.” Was all Luna could say. The words just hung their.  
Raven just stared. Waiting for her to continue.

“I-um,” Luna blushed.

“I may or may be not sorta obsessed with um, belt loops. Yours to be exact. And find myself wanting to um, put my fingers through said loops.” She stopped speaking, embarrassed to have just revealed a very deep kink of hers. 

Raven chuckled, laughing at Luna’s hesitance. Luna mistakened it as laughing at her expense and let her hair fall into her face, almost violently sucking/biting her hair now. 

She saw a hand reach out and brush her curls away. Her eyes met Ravens beautiful mocha ones, and she watched as she held a hand in front of Luna’s mouth, waiting. But Luna held firm. She did not want to let go of the hair occupying the empty space in her mouth. It was comforting.  
But she guess her brain thought otherwise cause when raven tugged on the locks they came right out.  
Then before she could react. Ravens lips were against hers. Pressing her to the wall, Luna suppressed a moan, as she entangled her hands into ravens hair.  
Raven pulled back, grinning wildly.

“You had me at belt loops.” She smirked.  
And lifted her arms ever so slightly, Luna couldn’t help but gasp in happiness as she wrapped her fingers around the god forsaken belt loops. It was so stimulating that she didn’t even feel nervous about not being able to bite down on her hair. She got her belt loops. And that’s what mattered.

 

Now a days it’s a common thing to see Luna walk into a room Raven is and wrap two fingers from each hand on two especially worn out but sturdy belt loops. Sticking out waiting to be held by Luna. It was casual and natural and sweet. And filled to the brim with love.  
Raven got a girlfriend, and Luna got a new habit. And could finally just relax and give in to the addiction, of wonderful and glorious belt loops. 

 

Haha I loved writing this one so much! I know the real prompt is about like raven holding hands and initiating the other thing and Luna liking to slink her hand around ravens waist, buuuut this is cuter. And I didn’t feel like ruining it. Ok maybe the waist holding would have been cool. But I like this, the otp that Luna loves belt loops so just so cute I couldn’t refuse!


End file.
